


A Family Affair

by GodlessDisciple



Category: X-Factor (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Half-Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:26:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7115347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodlessDisciple/pseuds/GodlessDisciple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorna & Pietro are brother and sister. But sometimes they aren't and they haven't always been.</p>
<p>A narrative from Lorna's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Family Affair

Lorna knows she was responsible for their first time together. It had been when they were both in X Factor, the first time. One too many arguments with Alex had led to one, of many, inevitable short breakups. She had been angry, hurt and a little drunk when she went to his room.

He was just a teammate back then; the handsome teammate with the arrogant smirk and a bad attitude. Anyone could see how impatient he was, how bored he got in the team meetings and when they talked strategies, even for a few minutes so she always made an effort to speak quickly to him. Direct and to the point. He didn't obviously show it but Lorna could tell he appreciated it and responded in his own way. In fights, he would listen to her and follow her orders with a lot less backchat and attitude that he would respond to Alex with.  
There were times where she would get hurt or distracted and feel the sudden drop in her stomach as her magnetic abilities failed her and she would fall from the sky. She'd feel her body tense, the instinctual fear of gravity and the hard earth she would collide with. But she wouldn't. Instead, she would feel strong arms under her legs and around her back, holding her close against a firm chest. The wind rushing through her hair as the world blurred and she would be placed down somewhere safer. It never felt that much safer once the body against hers was suddenly gone. It was always over too fast, too suddenly. But that was him and she trusted him.

So she went to his room and knocked on the door.  
He opened it with a raised white eyebrow as she leant against the doorframe.  
"Can I help you?"  
She held out the vodka bottle that she was already halfway through "D'you want a drink?"  
"Doesn't look like you have very much to share" he responded.  
"This one is mine" she waved the bottle in his direction before gesturing to a bottle the floated behind her by its metal cap, "that one is for you. You'll need to catch up."  
He smirked as he opened the door to let her in. She walked to the sofa at her own pace and by the time she slumped into it there was a selection of juices on the table and a glass with a few ice cubes on the coffee table in front of her. He was in the chair next to her with a half full glass, the bottle a third empty on the table. She poured vodka into her glass and ignored the mixers while he watched her carefully.  
"Not out with Summers tonight then?" He asked.  
She sighed and took a drink. "We broke up."  
"Again?"  
"Yes again. I don't really wanna talk about it, I'm just looking for someone to have a drink with."  
"Lucky me" he replied, with only a little sarcasm.  
She sent him a little glare which he responded with a smirk.

They left the TV on low and talked as they steadily worked through the alcohol. It was easy talking to him even thought he. would sometimes vanish sight, only to appear back in a different spot a second later. They talked about the teams they had been on and shared funny stories. She would continue talking normal even as he fidgeted and would move to different areas of the room, rearranging books on the shelf or doing something behind her in the small kitchen area behind her. She liked it most when he was next to her, sometimes his arm was on the back of the sofa, other times his leg rested against hers. They talked about mutant politics and discrimination but that didn't last long when neither of them brought up the name of a certain mutant leader. Once upon a time she had believed that magneto was her father but that has just turned out to be Mesmero playing with her head (how could she have believed the truth?). She didn't mention that to the man next to her who had his eyes. They moved on the other topics quickly.

Later Lorna would tell herself that it was the alcohol that made her lean in and kiss him but she was definitely less drunk that when she entered the room a few hours ago. She knew with his metabolism he wouldn't have been that drunk but just enough to make him relaxed a bit slower than his usual speed.  
She would tell herself later that she pressed herself against him because she was angry at Alex and felt spiteful but she knew it was from the way he put a hand in her hair as his other arm wrapped around her waist.  
When they pulled each other out of their clothes, Lorna told herself that it didn't matter that it was him, it could be anyone, she didn't care. But when he pressed her into the bed with a hand between her legs, taking his lips off her neck to whisper "are you sure you want this?" she didn't lie to him when she said "yes", making him smile as she kissed him hard.  
It was rough and passionate and for a little while they forgot about everything but each other.  
She left afterwards and they agreed to was just a one time thing (even though it didn't stay like that). They kept it a secret from everyone and acted like it was forgotten to each other but it still changed something between them. The sarcasm and snark between them remained as strong as ever and Lorna's would still never apologise for her bad moods when he had been particularly annoying but somedays when he'd relax and share that genuine smile with her, something inside her would flutter. It was easiest just to ignore that and pretend.

**Author's Note:**

> Some of my knowledge on timelines and interactions between the early X Factor team is a bit hazy but I just wanted to write this for between issues.
> 
> This is my first fic I've posted so please let me know what you think. I have kinda planned two more chapters but can't guarantee I'll actually write them :p


End file.
